


Affection

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was never the affectionate type. At least, that’s what he would very much want anyone and everyone to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Lucifer was never the affectionate type. At least, that’s what he would very much want anyone and everyone to believe from his snarky comments and generally harsh language towards the general population of the world. He was a man with a chip on his shoulder the size of the whole city of Detroit who didn’t tolerate foolishness or stupidity from anyone. Or show signs of tenderness and attachment when it came to his boyfriend.

Michael didn’t mind all that much; he knew what he was getting into long before they were together. Most people didn’t understand how the two of them could stand each other, let alone how they became a couple. Typically, Lucifer would interrupt Michael with the terse statement of it being “none of your fucking business. Now fuck off.”

But if you managed to get Michael alone, he’d tell you it was because there is more to Lucifer than what meets the eye- more to him than what he actually likes to show anyone that isn’t his boyfriend.

For every sharp remark or cut with his eyes, there are five kisses where Lucifer apparently forgets that time exists or even mattered in the first place.

For every insult out in public there are ten compliments on how gorgeous Lucifer thinks Michael is.

For every interruption or unwanted subject change, there’s an hour of listening to whatever Michael wants to talk about just because he finds nothing more calming than the other man’s voice.

For every fight, every time they bicker in public and stare each other down, waiting for one or the other back off, there are those moments where Michael wakes up in the middle of the night and sees the smile on Lucifer’s face that he knows that he put there and that no one else ever could. There’s Lucifer’s lips pressing sleepy kisses to his boyfriend’s forehead with light mumbling of how he’s completely in love with him and that they were made for each other. There are promises of being happy for the rest of eternity that Lucifer won’t remember in the morning.

It’s not perfect. It’s far from perfect. But it works so damn well for the both of them that neither would want it any other way. 

Even if Lucifer is too much of a stubborn jackass to admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
